Proposed experiment is to study the folding pathways of a mini protein: protein A) and related issues. The result from protein A along with the results from other mini proteins (SH3, GB1, CI2...) will provide the basis for understanding how larger proteins fold. The study will be focusing on detecting folding intermediates using site-directed mutagenesis and biophysical methods. Theoretical predictions on the mutants of protein A will be compared with the experimental results. Related folding of apomyoglobin will also be studied. This will include the assignment of apomyoglobin and amide hydrogen exchange. The determination of structure of apomyoglobin is also in the proposal.